


we scream (to watch each other fall apart)

by justpalsbeingals



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Rough Kissing, only teen cause i'm incapable of writing without cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpalsbeingals/pseuds/justpalsbeingals
Summary: Laurel’s face contorts into a cynical smile. It would be a grimace if she didn’t look so wickedly happy about it.“What, does Dinah Drake hate me? Did I let you down?”orDinah and Laurel are pissed. What better way to solve an argument than a kiss?
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	we scream (to watch each other fall apart)

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back on my Dinahsiren shit. This was written in under an hour at like 2 a.m. and I lowkey really love how it turned out
> 
> Title is from One Mississippi by Zara Larsson

Dinah is screaming at Laurel with such ferocity the blonde is almost scared. Dinah's words are caustic, vitriolic, filled with what Laurel knows is burning hatred. She might as well just release her canary cry, attempt some damage. Dinah wants to wound her. 

They’ve had this argument five, ten, twenty times before. Dinah is disappointed in Laurel. Laurel should be doing better. It’s the hundredth time Laurel’s heard it on this Earth. Dinah should really expect less from her by now. 

“I’m not the fucking Black Canary, Dinah. I’m not the D.A., I’m not a hero. I’m Black Siren. When are you going to get it through your head?”

This isn’t an argument Laurel’s ever going to win. It would be so much easier if everyone just gave up on her. Felicity. Curtis. Quentin. At least Oliver doesn’t expect her to be anything less than the villain she is. Laurel doesn’t have to worry about disappointing him because he knows she isn’t plagued with the same form of unrelenting heroism as the others. 

Dinah is in her face. Biting phrases fly like bullets. 

“You shouldn’t have done that! You should have just kept your mouth shut!” 

So Laurel didn’t save the day. She doesn’t believe in this vigilante shit. It’s not about bringing in the bad guys. It’s about hurting people in the way she’s been hurt. So what if Laurel opened her mouth and it burst the eardrums of someone on the sidelines? It was a case of wrong place, wrong time. There’s always going to be some collateral damage.

Laurel decides she’s just going to grit down on her teeth or risk inflating the whole situation until it's a high pressure system, ready to burst. Not that Dinah isn’t ready to burst. She’s one second away from blowing the lid off this whole place. If they weren’t in the bunker, Dinah probably already would have. 

“Fuck you and your attitude. It’d be nice if you tried thinking about anyone but yourself for one minute.” 

It probably would be, but there isn’t a real chance of that happening. Laurel knows she’s selfish. She doesn’t have the energy to care about anyone else though. She used to, back on her Earth, back with her dad and her sister and her Oliver. All that did was open Laurel to a world of hurt. It’s much easier to be a bad guy, to let your power out until everyone around you is crumbling. It would be so easy to do that right now. She could bring Dinah to her knees.

Laurel can feel Dinah’s breath against her lips as she gets even closer, encroaching upon Laurel’s personal space until they’re standing toe-to-toe in a stare down. Dinah’s chest is heaving and she looks ready to duel again. 

Before Dinah has the chance to hurl another insult her way, Laurel speaks up. “What the hell do you want from me?”

From the flash of confusion across her face, Dinah doesn’t entirely know. She doesn’t want an apology, she’ll never get that. She wants Laurel to do better, to be better. Laurel keeps going 70% of the way towards being a hero before she backslides. One minute, Laurel is fighting by her side, and Dinah entertains the thought that this could be the new normal, that she can rely on Laurel. The next second, Laurel’s sonic scream will shatter the windows of the building and the inner ears of anyone in it and she won’t even have the decency to feel bad about it.

Dinah lifts a finger and jabs it into Laurel’s sternum with each fragment. “You have no regard, no consideration, for anyone but yourself.”

Laurel’s face contorts into a cynical smile. It would be a grimace if she didn’t look so wickedly happy about it. 

“What, does Dinah Drake hate me? Did I let you down?” She’s pandering to Dinah’s deepest emotions without even knowing it. Laurel thinks it’s all talk, just a way to knock her down a peg with a demeaning tone. 

“Fuck. You,” Dinah sneers. Staccato. It’s the only thing she can get out of her mouth in the heat of the moment. Laurel is too close and Dinah’s about a split second from trying to kill her. Her emotions are getting the better of her. “I hate you.”

Dinah sees a flash of something in Laurel’s eyes, a genuine emotion. Then it’s replaced by the fire that’s been roaring this whole time. Laurel doesn’t care if Dinah hates her, doesn’t care if the whole team, if the whole of Star City, or this entire Earth hates her. She’s better on her own anyways. This teamwork thing isn’t for her. 

The same cunning smile remains on Laurel’s face. Apathy drips from her voice as she drops an octave. “Sorry, baby.”

Whatever taunt might be forming next in Laurel’s mind is wiped away when Dinah’s lips crash into hers with ruthless strength. 

This isn’t about lust. It’s definitely not about love. This is about power. Dinah’s words weren’t brutal enough, her savagery doesn’t compare to Laurel’s. Her lips though, those are violent. 

Dinah means to shut Laurel up and she succeeds. She’s glad; if Dinah never has to hear another snarky comeback from the woman who keeps letting her down, it’ll still be too soon.

Just because she can’t use her words doesn’t mean Laurel stops fighting. Of course she doesn’t. While Dinah’s index finger still digs into Laurel’s breastbone, Laurel’s hands slide down Dinah’s body. They press into the front of Dinah’s hip bones before pushing against her and thrusting her back. Two bodies move in unison. 

Their mouths continue on their collision course and Laurel bites down, hard. For a second she’s worried she might accidentally draw blood, but then Dinah is fighting back, equally vicious. It’s rough. Laurel likes it that way.

Laurel keeps their lips connected as she guides, really shoves, Dinah to the cold metal bars of the railing behind her. 

As Dinah’s back connects with the surface, her arms find their autonomy. The single finger on Laurel’s sternum flattens to a palm which she rams forward with full force. Laurel staggers a few steps back. 

Neither woman says anything. Silence settles, interrupted only by the sound of their panting. They’re caught in gridlock and neither wants to break the tension. Eventually, Laurel does.

“If I knew my cry would get results like that, I wouldn’t have ever tried to stifle it.”

Laurel is honestly the devil in the flesh. In less than a second, Dinah has hostile retorts ready on the tip of her tongue. All Laurel ever tries to do is antagonize her and she’s had enough. The momentary lapse is over; it’s time for war. 

The opening whoosh of the elevator doors stops Dinah in her tracks. There’s the sound of Felicity’s heels clicking and Oliver stripping off his bow. 

Dinah gives Laurel one last death stare. She hopes the daggers she’s throwing hit the mark. 

“Do better, Laurel.” 

Dinah storms away. She brushes past Oliver and Felicity without so much as a word and is in the elevator before there’s even time to absorb what just happened. Laurel is left to face the empty spot Dinah occupied. 

Her lips are still tingling.


End file.
